Secondary metabolites of marine organisms are our largest untapped source of biologically active organic compounds possessing novel molecular structures. The need is great for discovering new compounds with desirable biological activities which can be used in human therapy as well as in agriculture. Our research group has expertise in the collection, isolation, purification, and structure determination of organic compounds from marine organisms, particularly from invertebrates in the phyla Porifera and Cnideria. We expect to study and make available for screening as therapeutic or agricultural agents 150 marine extracts and new compounds. We will continue our emphasis on sessile animals that lack obvious physical defenses and are thus likely to have evolved chemical survival capability. In addition to sponges, coelenterates, and molluscs, we will explore members of the Bryozoa and Ascidia.